sailormoondropsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon Drops Wiki:Naming Policy
The is continually revising our policies. If you locate any unwritten rule that should be clarified, use the talk page to make a proposal. The Naming Policy is a basic guideline and the uniform set of rules used when naming articles in order to keep the organized due to its large amount of articles and images. This policy attempts to cover the vast majority of situations, though exceptions may arise. As with every other policy, following it is not optional since often unseen aspects of the site's inner workings depend heavily on consistency. Please submit any questions regarding special circumstances or any other concerns to the Talk Page of this policy for review and we will either establish a new, relevant convention or direct you to the existing convention that applies to your question or concern. General Conventions Page Names *'Page names always begin with a capital letter:' No matter what the circumstance or word that may start the article title. (This is a software requirement.) *'Spaces in the title of your page:' If you are creating an page with more than one word in the title, using an underscore between the words is the same as a space. (This is a software requirement.) (e.g. Sailor_Moon_Drops = Sailor Moon Drops) *'The following words should not be capitalized in a page name unless they are the first word: (see above)' * and * at * by * for * from * in * of * on * or * the * to * with * von * de * van *'Capitalize EVERY word in the title (except as above):' The convention prevents the confusion of whether certain words should be capitalized or not (e.g. Key Items, not Key items). This convention does not apply to event pages (e.g. Sailor Uranus (event), not Sailor Uranus (Event)) or boosters (e.g. Prism (booster), not Prism (Booster)). *'Do not use a pound symbol (#) in page names:' The # symbol is reserved in html code to signify links to a specific area of a page. For more information on this subject, please refer to our help file on . (This is a technological restriction.) *'Do not begin a top-level page name with a slash (/ or \):' Using the / symbol at the beginning of a page name can cause unexpected behavior. (This is a software requirement.) Using a slash inside a page name is acceptable. If a page called 'foo' already exists, you can use a forward slash to create sub-pages of 'foo'. (e.g. 'foo/bar') In this case, the forward slash symbol (/) is reserved in our software code to signify a separation between sub-pages. If 'foo' does not yet exist, the page will be called 'foo/bar' and no sub-page will be created. *'Avoid using a period (aka full-stop) (.) at the end of an page name:' In certain cases having a period at the end of your page name can cause some very unexpected and unwanted results. This is not a requirement as this only occurs when the page is viewed with certain web-browsers. Articles Characters *Characters are perhaps the most notable articles of the whole Sailor Moon Drops Wiki. In order to maximize that notability and improve awareness through internal and external search engines, the following is the preferred way for the name of an article. *'Articles on characters will ALWAYS be given the name that the character is given in the English game' (e.g. Usagi Tsukino (School Uniform), not just Usagi Tsukino). Disambiguation Pages *Disambiguation pages will be created for names used by more than one character or concept. Events *Events which share their name with a character should have (event) after their name. Items Page Names *Items should utilize a single, standard page. *Page names should never begin with The (e.g. Game Center, not The Game Center). *When sharing a name with anything else, the item should have (item) after its name. Attribution :Adapted from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki:Naming Policy on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. Category:Sailor Moon Drops Wiki Policies